house_of_seyfriedfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankie Cinna
Frankie Cinna is an ordained priestess of the Holy Light, and currently serves as the House Chaplain for the House of Seyfried. She also serves as an assistant pastor for the parishes of Melton and Cassbury. Frankie is noted for her closeness to the Baroness of Lontshire, Rosielyn Seyfried, to the point of them being childhood friends. Appearace Frankie, for the most part, is a woman of normal standards and size, leaning towards the heavy side in terms of weight. Standing at five foot eight and weighting one hundred seventy pounds, she ranges among the average. Her hair is black, and goes down her neck with, on a more messy day, a few strands falling down her face. For body form overall could be considered appealing, a modest chest with a subtle hourglass figure and overall toned body. Notingly, Frankie seems to have an extremely mixed ancestry, with features common with High Elves (Distant, with slightly pointed ears), and human ancestry in the Kingdoms of Lordaeron, Gilneas, and Kul Tiras. As a priest, Frankie tends to keep her clothing conservative in the public eye. When not attending to her priestly duties, her commonly seen in simple, born linen clothing. While visiting Stormwind City or performing pastoral works, she is seen in the common wear of a priest, with white robes and cloak. Personality Frankie can best be described as a quiet and social person. For the most part, she tends to keep to herself though isn't shy from embracing the company of children and the elderly. When around friends, she becomes more sociable and fun-loving and willingly accepts having more fun. Titles Ordained Priest of the Church On 605 K.C., Frankie was sent to Stormwind City to train to be an ordained priest. She finished this training on 611 K.C., and returned to Lontshire at the behest of her friend, Rosielyn Seyfried. Working from Cassbury, she helps to administrate the various church parishes within Lontshire to a limited extent. House Chaplain of the House of Seyfried After a brief absence, Frankie returned to Lontshire on the promise of becoming the House Chaplain for her friend, now baroness, Rosielyn. Both out of deep respect and the promise of free housing, Frankie became the House Chaplain for the House of Seyfried on 622 K.C., and continues to do so. Skills and Trades Theology As an ordained priestess, she contains an innate knowledge of theology and how the Holy Light works. Today, with the immense amount of spare time she carries, she continues to expand on this skill on an almost daily basis, but has never published or gained her degree yet. Holy Magic Also with the training came the knowledge of how to handle holy magics, specifically the healing aspects of it. While she can't be the a lifesaver with the Light, she can help to heal serious wounds as part of a regimen of healing and recovery. She commonly offers her healing touch to those need. Guitar Playing One of her more unique skills, she learned the art of guitar playing from her Kul Tiran grandmother. While not a widely known skill, she can be heard playing near the docks on her down time. "Listening" While not a skill per se, Frankie does pride herself in being one of the few people to actually sit down and help with a person's problems. A skill that, she thinks, is starting to grow more and more rare. Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Priests Category:House of Seyfried Category:Church of the Holy Light